Home Page
Welcome to the UK Singles Chart Wiki. Vandalism is taken seriously and will result in an editing block, well the blocked users/IPs will get unblocked if they say they won't do it again. This wiki offers the information about the charts and the artists. There are articles currently on this wiki. Now That's What I Call Music! 83 is out now. The 83rd double-disc compilation album is the series is here. 15:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC) BBC Radio 1 Playlist A List * Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (Nicktim) * Bastille - Pompei * Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man * Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge - White Noise * Dizzee Rascal - Bassline unkie * Ellie Goulding - Explosions * Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) * Jake Bugg - Seen It All * K. Koke ft. Rita Ora - Lay Down Your Weapons * Laura Mvula - Green Garden * Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz - Thrift Shop * Miles Kane - Give Up * Mumford & Sons - Whispers In The Dark * Olly Murs - Army Of Two * Wiley ft. Chip - Reload B List * Alt-J - Dissolve Me * Baauer - Harlem Shake * Daughter - Still * Frank Ocean ft. Earl Sweatshirt - Super Rich Kids * Justin Timberlake - Mirrors (NEW) * Kanye West ft. Big Sean, 2 Chainz & Pusha T - Mercy * Kodaline - High Hopes * Maroon 5 - Daylight * One Direction - One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Relief 2013 * Paramore - Now * The 1975 - Chocolate * The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul - What About Us * The Script - If You Could See Me Now * The Vaccines - Bad Mood * The XX - Sunset C List * Biffy Clyro - Biblical (NEW) * Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not * CHVRCHES - Recover * Drake - Started From The Bottom * Duke Dumont ft. A.M.E. - Need U (100%) * Everything Everything - Duet (NEW) * Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (NEW) * P!nk ft. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason (NEW) * Peace - Follow Baby (NEW) * Taylor Swift - 22 (NEW) In New Music We Trust List * Jagwar Ma - The Throw (NEW) * Mikill Pane - Good Feeling (NEW) * MS MR - Fantasy * Swim Deep - The Sea * Tame Impala - Feels Like We Only Go Backwards (NEW) DJ's Big Things * Droideka - Get Hyper (SCOTT MILLS) * Duke Dumont ft. A.M.E. - Need (100%) (SARA COX) * Fred V & Graix - Games People Play (PHIL TAGGART & ALICE LEVINE) * HAIM - Falling (HUW STEPHENS) * Iggy Azalea - Work (NICK GRIMSHAW) * Jagwar Ma - The Throw (HUW STEPHENS) * The Vaccines - Bad Mood (DEV) * Tom Odell - Hold Me (GREG JAMES) * BBC Introducing : Lauren Aquilina - Fools 1Xtra Playlist A List * Baauer - Harlem Shake * Baauer & Just Blaze - Higher * Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man * Chronixx - Behind Curtain * Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge - White Noise * Drake - Started From The Bottom * Duke Dumont ft. A.M.E. - Need U * Emeli Sande - Clown * Jakwob ft. Maiday - Fade * Justin Timberlake - Mirrors * Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z - Suit & Tie * K. Koke ft. Rita Ora - Lay Down Your Weapons * Kanye West ft. Big Sean, 2 Chainz & Pusha T - Mercy * Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (Remix) * Laura Mvula - Green Garden * Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz - Thrift Shop * Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay * TS7 ft. Taylor Fowlis - Heartlight * Wiley ft. Chip - Reload B List * Angel - The World * Frank Ocean ft. Earl Sweatshirt - Super Rich Kids * Gorgon City ft. Yasmin - Real * Iggy Azalea - Work * Lady Saw - Heels On * Lil Wayne ft. Drake & Future - Love Me * Mindless Behavior - Keep Her On The Low * P-Square - Alingo * Rudimental ft. Ella Eyre - Waiting All Night * Shea Soul - Where Did You Go * Sway ft. Kano & Tigga Da Author - Still Sway & Kane * Syron - Here * The Weeknd - Twenty Eight * Torqux ft. Lady Leshurr - Blazin' * Tyga ft. Rick Ross - Dope C List * Fred V & Graix - Games People Play * J. Cole ft. Miguel - Power Trip * Jacob Banks - Worthy * JME - If You Don't Know * Joey Bada$$ - Unorthodox * Loick Essien ft. Bashy - Bad Boys Don't Cry * Misha B - Here's To Everything (Ooh La La) * Rascals ft. Professor Green - Fire Blaze * Sam Smith - Lay Me Down * Snoop Lion ft. Mavado & Popcaan - Lighters Up * BBC Introducing : Okobi O - Perfection Nicholas Takas Wiki : http://nicholastakas.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Takas_Wiki Mitch Holmes Wiki : http://mitchholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Mitch_Holmes_Wiki Tommy Holmes Wiki : http://tommyholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Tommy_Holmes_Wiki Charlie Hughes Wiki : http://charliehughes.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie_Hughes_Wiki Trapped! Wiki : http://trapped-game-show.wikia.com/wiki/Trapped!_Ever_After_Wiki Category:Browse Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Imgres.jpeg cwann85.jpg|1985 Chartwatch Annual Chart Booklet screenshot cwann.jpg|2003 Chartwatch Annual Chart Booklet screenshot